


What You Deserve

by SpookyScaryScully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, dorks in love who don't know how to flirt properly, mainly fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyScaryScully/pseuds/SpookyScaryScully
Summary: You’re Best Friends with Sam, but you’re also in love with him. You’re pretty sure he’s in love with you too.At least that’s what you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

What is that behind your back?

You couldn’t contain the scream at the voice, throwing your one free hand to lay on top of your chest, feeling the pounding of your heart through the shirt

“Ya know I’m starting to think you’re the trained assassin and not Nat.”

Wanda’s response was only a quirk of her eyebrow, her hands outstretched to where your left one still remained hidden behind your back.

If I was trained, I’m pretty sure I would have figured out what was behind you and why it was there. She stated, blue eyes boring into yours with a look of fierce curiosity before the look was ruined by the pout on her lips.

You chuckled, hesitatingly slightly before you pulled out the small bouquet of roses from behind your back, note tag swinging off of one of the thorn less stems.

At the appearance of the flowers, Wanda’s eyes, once narrowed, blew up as she caught sight of the roses, before letting out a slight shriek once she saw the cursive lettering spelling out To Sam on the card.

“oh my god” she breathed, hands coming up to cup her own cheeks as she continued to stare at the flowers. “You bought Sam flowers. Does this mean, are you going to, Christ (Y/N) I can’t believe your finally going to ask him out” she rambled, a wide smile pulling at her lips.

You didn’t even bother to fight your own wide toothed smile at your friends babble. “Honestly, I can’t believe I am either but” you furrowed your brows, tracing along the S then A as your worked your bottom lip between your teeth. “But honestly Wan, I feel, I feel confident about this . Everyone keeps telling me he likes me back, and he’s the one who every Friday takes me out as a date night. That’s gotta mean something.”

Your friends only response was another high pitched eeee as she quickly made her way over to where you were, throwing her arms around you while, thankfully, being mindful of the flowers still held in your grip. She pulled back after a minute, and looked you right in the eyes, this time the wide grin was replaced with a smirk

“Flowers huh? Didn’t peg you as the cliché type”

You snorted at that, wacking her lightly with your free hand”

“Okay don’t make fun of me for this” This time both eyebrows were raised “Okay don’t make fun of me more then what you’re going to.” “During one date night a few months back, Sam and I were watching some movies, and he made a comment”.

“Which waaaaas” she drawled

You rolled your eyes but kept going on, eyes going a little unfocused and smile getting a little dreamy as you recalled the memory

“He said that it wasn’t fair how in all the movies it was the guy going after the girl, doin all the romantic1 stuff, he said that he wanted to, and I quote this be swooned.

“Oh my god did he really?”

“Ya damn right he did, he said his true love is gonna show up to him with a bouquet of flowers and cheesy poem, it’s what he deserved”

Wanda went silent for a moment after this, eyes darting over to the tag.

“Did you..did you write a poem?

At that question you could feel ears heat up in embarrassment, but you handed over the roses, flipping the tag over to show her the writing on the bag.

“Oh my GOD” she wheezed out, body shaking as she read over the few sentences that you hated to admit took you an embarrassingly long time to come up

Dearest Sam, you make my heart go Wham. It be real great if this was a date date

“(Y/N) I can’t. I can’t breathe.”

You quickly swiped back the tag from her, shaking your head as she placed her hands on her knees, attempting to calm herself down

“I tired alright, you can’t fault me on that”

With a deep inhale, the brunette’s body finally settled, though you could see from the slight shivers that she was still trying to fight her laughter, but when you looked into her eyes, all you could see was a warm smile, albeit with mirth still gleaming in her eyes.

“I swear (Y/N) it’s the cutest thing, and I am so proud of you right now, but I have to ask, why today?”

You slowly started to pet one of the roses, fingers tracing along the curves of the petals

“Well this Saturday I go on that 2-month mission, so this is the last night ill spend with him in a while, and I want to make it count; and honestly if I have to stare at Sam’s fucking gap-toothed grin and not get to kiss the shit outta it I’ll lose my mind.

At that Wanda guffawed, but quickly started to usher you to the elevator

‘Well pucker up butter cup because last I heard he was in the lobby” she said, stepping back from the now shutting doors.

Before the doors could close though you stuck your arm out, halting them. For the first time since you had the idea, fear and uncertainty starting to creep in, making you hesitate.

“What if he says no Wan? You asked, and you hated how soft it came out, not even 5 minutes ago your confidence had been through the roof, but now, now it felt like it was going into a free fall.

While you were lost in thought, you failed to notice the hands on your shoulder before they started to violently shake you

“Hay you listen to me (Y/N/N). I have never seen someone, anyone look so in love then when Sam is looking at you. He gets the dopiest look on his face” she said, before she mimicked the expression and you could feel your gin tugging at your lips as her eyes seemed to glaze over and mouth gaping slightly while simutanously lifting

“And don’t even get me started about when talks about you. God, it’s always (Y/N) this, (Y/N) that, your name is starting to lose meaning he says it that much”

“Really?”

“Really” she responded back, pushing the close door button. “Now stop talking to me and go and kiss the shit out of him”

You laughed at that, hard and heavy, the sound reverberating around the steel confines of the elevator as your eyes were firmly fixated on the numbers slowing going down.

Soon though you closed your eyes, imagining all the ways he could react, he could laugh in your face (though you dismissed that quickly, if there was one thing Samuel Thomas Wilson wasn’t, it was cruel.) He could gently let you down, or he could throw the flowers on the ground and pick you up instead, slamming you into the nearest wall and kissing you like you’ve been wanting to since you met the man nearly two years ago.

The last image made you smile as the elevator doors opened, and it grew wider as your ears picked up the sounds of his deep and familiar laugh.

It quickly dropped though when the lighter one followed it seconds after.

Quickly rushing out of the elevator you made you way to where you heard the sounds, heart hammering within your chest, grip tightening on the bundle of flowers in your hand which was not slightly damp with sweat. Eventually you found yourself at the receptions desk

You didn’t think you heart could plummet so far down into your gut, but you always did like to be proven otherwise, because there stood Sam, head thrown back in another fit of laughter as he leaned over the desk where the very friendly, very pretty receptionist batted her eyelashes.

You bit your tongue though, hanging back as you let the two continue on with their conversation. Sam was always very friendly, and sure he liked to flirt, but over the last few months you noticed he didn’t do it anymore, not unless it was with you.

The hope bubbled up at the thought.

It wasn’t even another minute later when Sam seemed to bid the girl goodbye and turned in your direction, bright smile planted firmly on his face.

When he locked eyes with you, you felt your breath catch as it seemed to grow even bigger

god damn who gave you the rite to be that pretty.

“Well, well well if it isn’t my girl” he said, leaning down to wrap his arms firmly around you in a tight hug that had you feeling like your legs were going to give. You returned it with as much strength as you could, one hand planted firmly behind your back.

“And if it isn’t my favorite boy” you responded, voice just a tad shaky, and you hoped he didn’t notice. It was Sam though, and Sam be damned if he didn’t pick up on what was wrong with you.

“You feeling alright Sugar?” he asked, placing a warm hand to your forehead, and you could feel your nerves start to melt away as you looked into his concerned brown eyes.

He’s so whipped Natasha muttered to you one day when you were upset about family issues that had come about and Sam came barging into your room, Chinese food, pastries and your favorite movies filling his arms as he ushered your red headed friend out the door.

He’s crazy about you Wanda had whispered into your ear on your birthday, staring down at the gift Sam had given you. A scrapbook off all the memories you had made with over the course of your year and a half friendship. Movie stubs, concert tickets, photo booth pictures and more adorned each page, but what brought tears to your eyes was the small inscriptions he made under every one, recanting what it was exactly you two had done and how he couldn’t wait to do more.

He loves you Steve had said one night after a bad mission that left you unconscious for nearly 3 days, 3 days of Sam never leaving your bed, 3 days, Steve had said, where he watched one of his closest, strongest friends break down into tears. For 3 days he held your hand between the two of his and whispered into your hair that he couldn’t lose you.

You can do this is what you told yourself.

“I actually have something to tell you” you said to him

His eyebrows raised in question, a small smile on his lips, and god damn that gap is too fucking cute

“I actually have something to tell you”

This time it was your eyebrows that lifted, lips pursing in contemplation.

“You go first” you said. “It must be good if you won’t stop smiling like that” you teased. You slowly started to pull out the bouquet from behind your back.

It’s now or never (Y/N)

“Though I doubt its as good as mi-“

“I have a date tonight”

You immediately stopped, eyes snapping back to meet his

“You- You what?”

“The receptionist Stacey” he said, gesturing back to the blonde who was typing away at the computer. “She asked me out to dinner tonight and I said yes”

Tonight

Friday

Our Date Night

The last one we were going to have for months

Those were spinning through your mind, like a shitty broken record, and you hated how you could feel the sting in your eyes, hated how you could feel your heart deflate when just seconds ago you felt like you were on top of the world. One look though at Sam’s happy face and you knew you didn’t want to say anything that could wipe it off

So you took a deep breath and gave him your brightest smile

“Good for you Sam, I thought you were off your game lately”

He let out a snort at that, bright smile still up in place but you swore it looked a little forced, swore that it looked like that because of what you had said

You weren’t getting your hopes up though

Not this time

“But enough about me Sweet thing” you felt your heart constrict at that, how could he keep calling you sweet little nicknames if they weren’t meant like that? “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh yea..that” you bit your lip, trying to figure out what to say. “ I….I just wanted to tell you that Wan and I were about to order pizza and wanted to know if you wanted some, but I’m assuming you’re going to eat on your date so ya know never mind” you rambled on, trying to avoid eye looking at him.

This time his hands gently placed themselves on your cheeks, tilting your head up so you were forced to meet his eyes

“(Y/N) I know when you’re lying, so please tell me what’s wrong”

“I have to go” was all you said before you pushed him off, jogging backwards to the thankfully opening elevator.

As soon as you reached the tiny compartment you let your arms down, finally letting the tears you had been forcing back fall as you shut your eyes, hoping to god that you could just wake up back in bed with your heart still attached

Maybe if you had kept your eyes open though you would have seen Sam making his way to the elevator, had seen the way he his eyes widened as he caught sight of the red roses clutched in your hand

Maybe you would have heard his loud call of (Y/N!) too if you hadn’t chosen that exact moment to let out a loud sob as the doors shut, taking you back up the lounge area.

This time when the doors opened you were greeted to sight of an eager looking Wanda whose smile quickly slipped away as she took in your tear soaked face

“My god (Y/N) what happened?!”

Your only response was a wobbly smile as you gently placed the flowers within her outstreached arms, her eyes bulging out at the sight of them.

You slowly started to make you way to your room, but not before turning to look back your friend, who honestly looked as if she were about to burst into tears too

“I was wrong Wan” you said, as you turned back to the direction of your door.

“I was so wrong”


	2. Chapter 2

1..  
2..  
3..  
4..  
5….

Honestly you would’ve have clapped yourself on the back for your mastery over basic counting if it weren’t for the fact that months had to follow after each of those digits. For three extra months you were kept undercover, 3 extra months of living off cheap Chinese takeout as you wasted most of your days burning a hole in the shag carpet of your motel room as you poured over every new bit of intel you were collecting

3 extra months of being away from Sam.

You thought it was a bit of a blessing at first, you were too terrified of going back home, unready to face him after the whole incident. As soon as you had headed back to your room you had thrown your bags over your shoulders and booked it to the hangar, calling Maria and telling her you were ready to begin the mission as soon as possible. You were thankful that she didn’t ask any questions, instead giving you approval and relaying the mission objective before hanging up.

Once the original two months had come and gone though, you had regretted leaving without saying anything. You weren’t allowed any forms of contact with anyone on the team aside from Maria, and even those calls were limited to talking shop. So, for 5 months whenever you weren’t ready to pull you hair out over work you were rubbing the heels of your hands into your eyes, trying not to imagine Sam and his new girlfriend.

Finally, though you were blessed with a call from Maria after a month of radio silence, who told you that the mission has reached its end and you were to report to the quinjet for evacuation.

Now, seated and buckled in, phone in hand and no more work to distract you, the fears you had been keeping at bay clawed their way to the forefront of your mind. Sam was going to be pissed at you, and rightfully so, the two of had never not sent the other off on missions

You would much rather be yelled at though then have to see him smiling with his arm wrapped around what ever her name was though.

Looking back down at your phone, your finger hovered over his profile and you couldn’t help to smile wistfully at it. You remembered the day he had programed the number, a shit eating smirk as he spent far to long to type in a simple string of 10 digits. 10 number he did though, along with a string of hearts, kissy faces, and winks along the side of his name.

7 months later he took it again when you were far to focused in your Star Trek marathon. Telling him about your desire to be an engineer on the enterprise despite in real lacking the skills to do it because unfortunately math still had to exist.

It wasn’t until you were scrolling through your contact list to send in your usual good night text that you realized Sam Wilson had disappeared under the S category. A quick review though showed that only one number still had the insane amount of emojis, now labeled as Babe.

You never changed it.

Looking down though, seeing the hearts, the smiling picture of his face, the tears welled up fast, and you swiftly scrolled past it until you got to W.

(Y/N)??!

“Hey Wan”

“(Y/N) please tell me you’re done, please PLEASE tell me you’re on you way back soon, the withdrawal has been killing me”

You couldn’t help but smile at your friend’s frantic pleas, the weight of not having been able to hear from your friends, your family, after so long was finally kicking in.

“Yea I’m done, I should be back by midnight”

“Oh my god I have to tell the team, I have to tell Sa-

“WANDA” you exclaimed, voice forceful yet pleading, “Please don’t tell anyone, not yet, I just want one night of peace before I have to deal with the whole…ya know rejection thing”

The other end of the line went silent, the only sound coming through was gentle breathing before a violent snore interrupted the moment. “God you really do have no clue”

You felt your eyebrows raise in question, voice ready to pose your question before Wanda assured you she wouldn’t tell a soul, before quickly explaining she had to go, and that she couldn’t wait to see you at home.

Hours later you found yourself stumbling into your room, fatigue weighing heavy on your body. You tossed the bags to the side, not doing much aside from tearing off your boots at the door and throwing them into the corner. You didn’t even bother to turn on the light, instead you made your way to the bed, tossing yourself down into the familiar mass of sheets and pillows

Except instead of feeling the soft and cool texture of your comforter you were met with a warm and hard mass that let out an ear-piercing shout right into your face

You quickly threw yourself out of the bed, hands hurrying to find the light switch near the wall, and you felt your heart plummet straight down to the floor.

Sam Wilson sat on your bed, hands clutching at his own chest as a smile graced his face, eyes alight with too many feelings for you to make out what they were.

“Hey (Y/N)”

You were going to fucking kill Wanda.


End file.
